Sylvester vs Tom
by snheetah
Summary: Sylvester meets Tom when he accidentally winds up at his house. They help each other to catch their meals but when a female cat enters the stage along with Bugs Bunny and Pepe Le Pew, jealousy ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Looney Tunes or Tom & Jerry**

**(LOVE THESE TWO OL' CARTOONS)**

* * *

><p>In a peaceful little home, a little canary named Tweety rocked back and forth on his swing inside his cage.<p>

Beneath the cage, a black and white cat with a big red nose crept beneath the cage as he was ready to catch his meal. This cat was named Sylvester and he wanted to get his paws on Tweety. He elegantly crawled to the back of the couch and slowly climbed at the top.

Tweety heard the faint nails clutching onto the fabric of the red couch. He turned his head and saw Sylvester's ears and turned around again. "I twat I taw a putty tat."

Sylvester raised his neck. At the same time, Tweety turned his head and looked at Sylvester. "I did see a putty tat!" he yelled. He jumped off of his swing and ran to the back of the cage.

Sylvester opened the door of the cage and put his paw inside. He tried to catch Tweety but he was too deep into the cage. He swiped his paw at the bird as his claws popped out but he still couldn't reach Tweety/

Beads of sweat formed on Tweety's feathered head. There was no way out of this cage now as Sylvester's big paw blocked every escape route. He sadly shrugged as he knew that his next step was to surrender himself. He walked closer to the paw.

Sylvester swiftly grabbed him and bought him closer to his face. "I finally got you now!" he triumphantly said.

"I guess you did," Tweety shrugged.

Sylvester snickered as he opened his mouth and showed his pointy teeth. Tweety jumped from his clutch and pecked him on the nose. "YOW!" Sylvester screeched as he jumped into the air and grabbed his nose.

Tweety landed on the ground and looked for an escape zone. The only place where he could escape was a nearby open window. He ran over to the window and flew out.

Sylvester shook his head as he pain from his nose subsided. He ran through the carpet, jumped out of the window and chased after Tweety. Oh yes, that bird was going to be all his.

Tweety flew as fast as his little wings could carry him. Every building to his left and right looked blurry as he passed with them a quickening speed. He looked behind him and saw Sylvester picking up his speed. He dodged as Sylvester swiped his paw at him. "I am getting too old for this," he said.

Sylvester stopped running and looked to his right where a saw a white fence. He climbed the fence and began to run on it as he reach the same speed with Tweety. Tweety looked and Sylvester jumped from the fence. Tweety made a swift turn and entered someone's property.

Sylvester missed Tweety by a feather. He shook his head and looked at the land that Tweety entered. What he saw in front of him was a big blue house with a front porch, potted plants, green trees, and big great dog inside a doghouse! Sylvester skidded to a halt as he saw the dog. He looked at the name tag that was nailed in front of the hog house. "Spike?" he said that name as bits of spit flew out of his mouth. He slowly moved away from the dog.

"Uh-oh," Tweety said as he saw Sylvester. He flew inside the home. Sylvester smirked as he saw his meal. He tip-toed closer to the window, leaped inside, and closed the window with a lock and pulled the curtains together. "There's no way that bird will escape now," he said. He turned around and what he saw was not Tweety himself, but the home. It was very neat. The floor was spic-and-span, pillows were all fluffed up and neatly placed on the couch, and there was also a yellow little bird flying about. Sylvester shook his head as he saw Tweety. The chase began.

"That putty tat never gives up!" Tweety stated as he flew off.

While he was flying, he tried to avoid the objects that Sylvester was hurling at him so he could be trapped. He flew into the kitchen and rested on a plat that was on a shelf. Sylvester stopped running and looked up. He put a paw on the first shelf. Tweety rocked backwards and pushed the plate with his foot. He plate fell off of the shelf and crashed onto Sylvester's head.

Sylvester fell to the floor on his stomach. Tweety flew off of the shelf and flew into the living room. He looked around the living room for a good hiding place. At a nearby wall, there was a mouse hole and he flew straight to it.

A white paw lashed out as it slapped Tweety. With a huge force, Tweety crashed into a wall. He looked up and saw two Sylvesters running at him. He tried to fly but couldn't. The blow from Sylvester's paw had damaged his left wing.

"Wait putty tat!" Tweety said as he held out a feathered wing at him and Sylvester skidded to a halt. "What is that behind you?"

Curious, Sylvester turned his head and looked. At the same time, Tweety ran for the mouse hole.

"What?" Sylvester asked as he scratched his head. "I don't see anything. Wait a minute," he turned his head and saw that Tweety was not there. He looked at saw Tweety running for the mouse hole. He ran to try and catch him again. He smashed his paw on the floor but only caught a few of Tweety's feathers.

Tweety made it into the hole just in time. He his beside a wall and tried to catch his breathing. His small body was in pain and he was extremely exhausted from all the flying and the running. He jumped out of the way as Sylvester's paw reached inside the hole.

Sylvester reached deeper and deeper. "A-ha!" he said as his paw got a hold of something soft. He pulled out his fisted paw and opened it. In his paw, there was a gray and brown mouse.

The brown mouse took a hold of the gray mouse and they flew out of Sylvester's paw and into the hole.

"I twat I twa two mice," Sylvester said, "sufferin' succotash! I'm talking like that bird!"

The gray mouse popped his head out of the hole and saw that Sylvester as still there. He turned back to the brown mouse and pointed out of the hole, indicating that the cat was still there.

"Excuse me you guys?" Tweety said as he tapped them on the shoulder, "that bad ol' putty tat broke my wing," he said as he held up his injured wing at them, "do you have something to wrap it in."

The brown mouse put a finger on his chin. He suddenly held it up in the air and ran over to his drawer. He pulled out a dry Popsicle stick and a strip of white cloth. He gently took Tweety's wing, propped it on the Popsicle stick and wrapped it with the cloth.

Tweety moved his wing up and down much more easily. He smiled at the mouse. "Gee thanks," he thanked the mouse, "you're a real pal. Say, what are your names?"

The brown mouse opened a small blue door that lead outside and pointed at the name tag. It said: Jerry Mouse.

"You're Jerry," Tweety pointed as Jerry enthusiastically nodded, "and who are you?" he asked the the little gray mouse that was wearing diapers.

The gray mouse bought his hands in front of mouth and pretended to chew on something.

"Ooh a charade," Tweety said, "now let's see. You're pretending that you're eating something. Eat!"

The gray mouse shook his head. He tapped his wrist two times.

"Two syllables," Tweety said, "swallow, chewing, eating!"

The gray mouse kept shaking his head. He moved his head within his small hands.

"You're taking small bites. Nibbling, nibbles!"

The gray mouse smiled widely and pointed at Tweety as he finally figured out his name.

"Nibbles!" Tweety said, "well whatdaya know? Jerry and Nibbles. I'm Tweety."

Jerry pointed at Tweety and then raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"What I'm doing here?" Tweety asked, "that bad ol' putty tat chased me out of the house and I flew here just to get away from him. He always tries to catch me."

Nibbles nudged Jerry with his elbow.

"You guys have a putty tat too?" Tweety asked as the two mice nodded at him, "in this house?" they nodded again. "Oh no, we're going to have a problem here folks. There are two putty tats in this house."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Tom and Jerry or the Looney Tunes**

* * *

><p>Sylvester's tail swished back and forth as he bought his face closer to the mouse hole. He reached out his paw and crept it inside the hole to see if he could catch that bird.<p>

Jerry, Nibbles, and Tweety saw the white paw reaching inside and they backed further into the wall. Jerry looked around for something to swat Sylvester's paw away. Nibbles took the paw in the small hands and bit it. _Hard_.

The pain travelened from the paw, to the arm, to Sylvester's brain in one quick second. "YOW!" he screeched as he flew up in the air and looked at his hand. Hanging from his finger was Nibbles. He bought the dangling mouse closer to his face and gave him a malicious smile.

Nibbles opened his mouth and slipped off of Sylvester's finger and landed onto the floor. He slid onto the floor and ran for the mouse hole.

Sylvester smacked his paw on the ground to catch Nibbles. With one more swipe, Nibbles was smashed on the ground. "A-ha!" Sylvester triumphantly yelled as he looked at the little helpless mouse.

From the mouse hole, Jerry and Tweetyb watched. Jerry ran to the back of his room and plucked out a needle from a needle cushion. Tweety jumped out of the way as Jerry charged at Sylvester. The needle sunk into Sylvester's rear.

"YOW!" Sylvester screeched as he leaped into the air. Jerry grabbed Nibbles hand and the two of them ran into the mouse hole.

"Oi," Sylvester said as he put a hand on his head.

Tweety popped out his head from the mouse hole and looked at Sylvester. "How am I going to get away from the bad ol' puddy tat?"

The door suddenly opened as a blue tabby walked inside the room. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at Sylvester. He suddenly walked over to him and crossed his arms on his chest indicating what in the world was this black and white cat doing in his house.

"This is your hosue?" Sylvester asked as he pointed to the carpted. The cat nodded his head. "Gee I'm sorry pal," he apologized, "but this canary that I was chasin' flew inside your house and I've been trying to catch it."

The cat carefully listened to him. He put his paws in the air indicating that it was okay for Sylvester to stay in the house as long as he caught his meal.

"Thatnks pal," Sylvester said as he shook the cat's paw. "Sorry uh, what's your name?"

The cat took off the collar that was tied around its neck and gave it to Sylvester. Sylvester took the collar in his paw and looked at the name. It said 'Tom Cat.'

"Hey Tom, I'm Sylvester," Sylvester introduced himself as he shook his paws with Tom some more.

From the mouse hole, Jerry put his hands on his cheeks as a sign of worry. He could deal with one cat but dealing with two cats was going to be reall difficult. He could not call Spike for help. Spike was a British bulldog that had always helped Jerry when he was in a perdicament with Tom. However, Spike and his owner had moved to a different town and a new neighbor had moved in. Taking Spike's place was a cat. Great.

"Oh boy," Tweety suddenly said, "this is going to be really difficult."

"Hey," Sylvester suddenly whispered at Tom, "how 'bout helping an old pal catch that annoying bird. Whadya say?"

Tom smiled. He pointed to himself, then at Sylvester, and then at himself again. Indicating I will help you if you help me.

"Sure I'll help you," Sylvester offered, "That way we can both be satisfied. Deal?" he reached out his paw and Tom took it and shook it. "And I have the perfect plan on how to catch those mice and that bird."

Tom leaned closed to Sylvester to hear his little scheme. A smile formed on his lips as Sylvester spilled his plan. This scheme wqas sure to work in his point of view. After Sylvester finished talking, Tom nodded at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Looney Tunes or Tom and Jerry**

* * *

><p>Tweety, Jerry, nor Nibbles moved a muscle. The house was dead silent. Jerry peeked out the hole to see where the two felines had run off. The living room was still messy but there was no vicious cat in sight.<p>

A loud grumble was heard as Jerry jumped back. He looked around to see where the noise had come from. He looked behind him and saw Nibbles standing there with his hands behind his back. His little stomach slightly shook and let out a huge grumble.

"Oh," Tweety said, "he's hungry."

Jerry couldn't stay put and let Nibbles be hungry. The small little gray mouse had a huge appetite. He looked out again and saw that the kitchen was close to the living room. He grabbed Nibbles by the arm and pulled him out of the mouse hole with Tweety following right behind them.

Tweety turned his head back and forth if anything black, white, and blue were to jump at them. "Hurry you guys," he whispered at the two mice, "I have bad feeling that they will jump out at us any second now."

The three of them finally arrived at the kitchen. Jerry let them to the tall white refrigerator.

Tweety flapped his small wings together as he flew over to the handle of the fridge. He put his two feet on the handle and pushed with all the strength he had. Jerry quickly climbed to the handle and pulled it. Him and Tweety jumped to the floor when the door slightly opened. Jerry put his hands under the door of the fridge and pushed it away.

Tweety turned his head and looked. His beak dropped and his blue eyes grew wide. "Uh-oh."

Jerry looked at the two shadows stretching right behind him. He slowly turned around and let out a yell.

Inside the fridge, there was no cheese to be consumed. There were two cats lying there, staring at their miniature meal.

"RUN!" Tweety yelled as him and the mice took off.

Sylvester and Tom leaped out of the fridge and ran after them. Tom reached out his arm and grabbed Nibbles. When he had Nibbles trapped in his grip, he stopped running and looked at the gray baby mouse.

Tweety skidded to a halt and flew at Tom. As he was flying high, Sylvester jumped up to grab the yellow bird but he was flying too high. Tweety flew around Tom as he turned his head back and forth. Tweety increased his speed until there was a yellow circle going around Tom. Finally, Tweety looked at the dizzy Tom straight in the eyes and finally gave him a hard peck on the nose.

"AHHH!" Tom screamed as he dropped Nibbles and grabbed hi nose with his paw.

Tweety grabbed Nibbles by this tail with his feet and flew towards Jerry where he scooped his up with his other foot. He took off high to the ceiling and looked down at the ground where the two cats were waiting for them, swishing their tails back and forth. "Oi," Tweety said, "I can't hold on much longer," he said as he increased the flapping of his wings. Beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and he could feel Nibbles' tail slipping. He lowered the two mice on top of a shelf that was on top of a fireplace. On the shelf, there was a collection of glass menageries.

Sylvester and Tom stopped and looked up. "Let's get 'em," Sylvester said as he crouched down on the ground, ready to pounce.

Tom lashed out his arm in front of Sylvester and shook his head no.

"Why not?" the black and white cat asked.

Tom put his finger next to his temple and a thought bubble formed in the air. It showed the glass menageries and what would happen if Sylvester jumped which resulted in the little souvenirs breaking into pieces. The other scene showed Tom getting kicked out of the house by his owners.

"Then how are we going to catch 'em wise guy?" Sylvester asked as he scowled at Tom and put his hands on his hips. He could care less about the glass menageries. All he wanted to do was catch his meal.

Tom only shrugged at him.

Tweety looked down at the two cats and whistled at them. The two cats looked up as Tweety pushed a glass bird from the shelf. Tom yelled as he reached out and safely grabbed the bird in his paw. "Whew," he breathed as he wiped his forehead with the back of his paw.

"Incoming!" Sylvester yelled as he pointed up.

The glass menageries were falling down from the shelf as Tweety, Jerry, and Nibbles pushed them off one by one. Tom staggered as he gave the glass bird to Sylvester and then caught the rest of them.

Sylvester couldn't help but laugh at the silly tomcat. He looked like one of those circus performers as he balanced those precious items on his paws, tail, stomach, and nose. Tom sent him a glare.

Tweety, Jerry, and Nibbles ran and hopped down from the shelf and onto the ground. Sylvester noticed this and took off after the small creatures, leaving Tom there who was carefully putting the glass menageries back in their proper spot.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Tom and Jerry or the Looney Tunes**

* * *

><p>Tweety, Jerry, and Nibbles ran out the front door. Tweety looked back and saw Tom and Sylvester after them. Their arms were out in front of them as they were gaining their speed. "Hurry, hurry!" Tweety yelled at Nibbles and Jerry.<p>

Jerry and Nibbles stopped at a nearby fence that had a small hole in the middle of it. He helped Nibbles get inside the hole and Nibbles reached down and grabbed Jerry. Tweety jumped from the ground and flew over the fence before the cats could get him.

Tom was too focused on the mice. When Jerry disappeared inside the hole, Tom crashed into the fence with Sylvester right behind him.

"Get up!" Sylvester snapped as he got up from the ground and leaped the fence and looked for his meal. The mice and Tweety were running away. Sylvester and Tom jumped over the fence and they chased after them.

Tweety, Jerry, and Nibbles his underneath a lawn chair and waited for the cats to come. There was nowhere to go because there was another white fence behind them that blacked their way of escape. Nibbles saw the cats coming closer and he buried his eyes in Jerry's chest, as he stood closer to him.

Sylvester and Tom landed on the ground and reached in. However, their clawed paws froze as their eyes looked up at the lawn chair.

Sitting on the lawn chair was a cat, but not just any cat. It was a black and white female cat that woke up from her sleep as Tom and Sylvester had arrived.

Tom and Sylvester jumped up from the ground and looked at her. Tom's jaw dropped as his tongue hung out while Sylvester stood there and smiled at her. They were too much consumed with the female cat that they failed to notice Jerry, Nibbles, and Tweety running out of the lawn chair and running as far away as possible.

Tom made the first move to the cat. He reached his arm out and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sylvester grabbed Tom by the shoulders and pulled him away. "Hello there pretty little thing," he said in a suave voice, "what's cookin'?"

Tom got up from the ground and pushed Sylvester out of the way, knocking him to the ground.

"Listen here buster!" Sylvester scowled at Tom. "I saw her first!"

Tom put his paws on his hips and shook his head 'no.' Then he pointed at himself to indicate that he was the first one that noticed her first.

"You did not see her first, I did!" Sylvester yelled.

Tom clenched his fists and scowled ay Sylvester. He made a fist with his paw and clenched it as tightly as he could to show a muscle. He wanted to indicate to Sylvester that he was stronger than him.

"Yeah well I'm handsome," Sylvester said.

Tom began to run in place, his indication of stating that he was faster than Sylvester.

"I can talk!" Sylvester screamed this time.

Tom pounced on top of Sylvester and the two cats rolled on the ground while the female cat just watched. She watched as the two boys pulled, punched, kicked, and scratched one another. She quickly jumped out of her chair as Sylvester and Tom landed on top of it. Her back was against the white fence.

The white fence had a sign hanging from it that read 'Wet Pain' but the cat failed to realize that the sign had been there all this time.

"Eh," a voice said next to her as she looked. A gray rabbit stood there, munching on a crispy orange carrot. "What's up doll?"

The cat looked at the rabbit that was known as Bug Bunny. "Wait a minute," he said to the cat, "I know you. You're Penelope Pussycat."

"Rrrrowr!" a screech was heard from Tom and Sylvester. Penelope turned her back on Bugs and looked at the two cats.

Bugs looked at the white stripe on her back. "Gee, I thought she was a cat! She's a skunk!" Bugs screamed as he ran away from Penelope.

His scream caused Sylvester and Tom to stop fighting. They looked at the white stripe on Penelope's back. "A skunk!" Sylvester as their fur rose up as if they were cold. The two dashed out of Penelope's property.

Penelope stood there looking confused. She was not a skunk. She was a cat. Where did they get that idea?

"Poor putty tat," Tweety said as he shook his head. He was sitting on top of the fence with Nibbles and Jerry as they watched the whole show.

As Penelope was about to sit down on the lawn chair again, she felt herself being lifted off of the ground and held tightly against someone. She looked up and saw that s familiar skunk was holding her. It was Pépé Le Pew.

"My little mon chèrie," Pépé said as he gently swiped his hand over her head and kissed her.

Penelope tried as hard as she could to get out of his grip. Once she did, she ran away from the French skunk.

"She's crazy for me, non?" Pépé said as he skipped after her.

Jerry, Nibbles, and Tweety looked after them. Then Tweety looks at the screen and says, "that's all folks!" and the picture dims into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
